La Colère du Sang
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Nous rêvons tous de recevoir notre lettre de Poudlard. Et les sorciers la reçoivent. Aussi, lorsque mon cousin, Louis, reçut la sienne, je m'accoudais tous les matins au rebord de la fenêtre guettant le hibou grand duc qui me délivrerai l'accès à la plus grande école... mais il ne vint pas. Mais il ne vint pas. Pour moi, Roxane Weasley... il ne vint pas. / Roxane Weasley/OC
1. Prologue

**La Colère du Sang**

**Prologue**  
Roxane W./ Louis W./ Fred II W./ Molly II W./ Lucy W./ Rose W./ OCs  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Family

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci ... et bien comme d'hab hein =) Je ne possède pas les personnages qui existent, et possède ceux qui n'existent pas ^^ L'univers n'est pas à moi ! _

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Cette histoire est enfin terminée ! Mon dieu… un an d'écriture complètement aléatoire… j'ai beaucoup hésité à morceler ou non ce qui était à la base un OS, et puis je me suis dit que 34 pages à lire d'une traite ça faisait beaucoup, alors two-shot ce sera ^^ _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise… !_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Dédicace :**__ Un immense merci à __**Valouw**__ pour sa bêta-lecture, pour toujours me lire, et pour tout, parce qu'elle est géniale, et qu'en plus elle écrit génialement bien !_

* * *

**IMPORTANT : Cet OS se passe en 2024 – si vous le situez par rapport à La peintre des Souvenirs (2025-26) et Cage de Fer (2027-28), les évènements ont donc lieu avant. Je navigue entre faits actuels et univers légèrement futuriste, tout en essayant de garder des proportions raisonnables =)**

* * *

**La Colère du Sang**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_A ma naissance, il fut déjà évident que je serais différente des miens._

_Ma peau métisse, bleuie par le cordon qui étouffait ma vie chancelante, était étrangement parsemée de petites taches de rousseur foncées – quasiment marrons, à peine discernable sous le sang et les fluides. On avait sauvé mon existence, j'avais poussé mon premier cri, et posé mes yeux encore verts sur ma mère affaiblie._

_Dans la maternité qui avait ouvert dans le premier sous-sol de St Mangouste, entourée de mes parents, de mon frère, et du reste de mon immense famille, je baignais dans une chaleur toute innocente, car j'ignorais encore tout de ce que pouvait être une histoire. Naïvement, je dormais, inconsciente du poids de la mort, de l'importance de ma famille... ou de la magie._

_Aimée, choyée, bientôt hantée par le fantôme de mon oncle Fred, dont l'ombre semblait indissociable de mon père, de ma mère, et, je le réaliserais plus tard, même de leur couple ; j'ai grandi, mûri, évolué. Mes yeux ont vite perdu leur vif éclat émeraude pour virer à un chocolat plus classique. Des cheveux bruns clairs - caramels - commencèrent à pousser sur mon crâne, jusqu'à ce que mon frère les fasse tous tomber, un jour, sous l'impulsion de la colère. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, pourquoi Fred - II - n'avait pas été grondé et puni comme il aurait dû l'être. Et, malgré les étreintes réconfortantes de ma mère ou le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour les faire repousser, j'étais restée inconsolable, blessée par ce que je considérais comme une trahison de mes parents. Peut-être les idéalisais-je trop, et peut-être est-ce de là que vient mon problème._

_Jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, cela resta mon pire souvenir. _

_Les enfants manifestaient leurs premiers pouvoirs magiques à l'âge d'environ huit ans. Certains le faisaient tardivement, et, si à dix ans, je n'en avais toujours fait aucun étalage, cela n'inquiéta pas mes parents outre mesure. Mais, lorsque Louis, mon cousin, du même âge que moi, reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, il fut évident que le pire était avéré. Car aucun hibou dépêché par l'école de magie ne vint jamais me remettre le parchemin que l'on attendait toute son enfance._

_Abasourdie, encore incapable de réaliser ce que cela impliquait, j'avais entendu pour la première fois l'innommable vérité : jamais je ne pourrais m'asseoir à côté de Louis dans le Poudlard Express, ni me perdre dans les dédales de Poudlard. Non._

_Parce que moi, Roxane Weasley, fille de Georges et Angelina Weasley, était née Cracmole, vivrait Cracmole, et mourrait Cracmole. _

_Ce fut comme si le monde s'effondrait tout à coup. Pour moi, comme pour ma famille, face à cette parfaite absurdité._

_Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus simplement Roxane Weasley, fille de héros et vétérans de la bataille de Poudlard, j'étais Roxane Weasley, Cracmole et par conséquent, infirme. La pitié remplaçait l'affection dans les regards, et la prévenance suppléait à la tendresse. On tentait de me réconforter, maladroitement, comme on accompagnerait un malade en phase terminale. _

_Mais il n'y avait aucun réconfort à recevoir. Ce que je voyais comme une gêne, on me le renvoyait en me donnant la troublante impression d'être défectueuse. Car c'était ce que j'étais, au fond. Défectueuse. _

_Dans une famille au sang tant empli de magie, il me manquait l'essentiel. La magie était le boulon qu'on avait mal vissé. Et à cause de ce simple fait, j'étais exclue du monde dans lequel j'avais toujours grandi. _

_Et on aurait beau m'accorder mille attentions et tous les mots les plus gentils qui puissent exister, je ne verrais plus jamais qu'une chose dans les yeux des gens que j'aimais : la déception. _

_Cette déception si cruelle que j'engendrais ou que mes parents nourrissaient envers eux-mêmes. Car que pouvait naître de leur union qu'on avait tant qualifiée de malsaine, que pouvait naître d'un homme et d'une femme seulement à moitiés complets, sinon une fille à moitié complète ? _

_A onze, j'ai découvert que j'étais un tabou._

_Parce ce que je serais incapable de trouver une place entre deux mondes auxquels je n'appartenais pas tout à fait._

_..._


	2. Chapter 1

**La Colère du Sang**

**Chapitre 1**  
Roxane W./ Louis W./ Fred II W./ Molly II W./ Lucy W./ Rose W./ OCs  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Family

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci ... et bien comme d'hab hein =)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

**Aaron**

* * *

- Teddy et Victoire vont se marier ! S'exclama la tête de Louis dans la cheminée.

Roxane accueillit la bonne nouvelle sans surprise, d'un sourire ravi. Après tout, ils étaient ensembles depuis officiellement sept ans, et officieusement depuis les trois ans de Victoire. Ce n'était qu'une suite logique à leur conte de fée, et la jeune fille se demandait même pourquoi ils avaient attendu si longtemps avant de franchir ce pas.

Roxane songea, un désagréable goût d'amertume teintant soudainement sa gorge, qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais droit à la même histoire. Trop de critères entraient en compte pour qu'elle puisse entretenir une relation durable avec qui que ce soit. Un sorcier ne voudrait jamais d'elle ; et un moldu devrait accepter sa famille, ce qui serait une entreprise fortement compromise. Elle se contenterait de la passion de sa vie, qui serait vraisemblablement sa seule véritable histoire d'amour : l'informatique. Elle entamait d'ailleurs ses études d'informaticienne à la rentrée prochaine.

Vivre parmi les moldus était vite devenu une habitude, dès lors qu'elle y avait mis de la bonne volonté et avait décidé de sérieusement s'intégrer… c'est à dire après sa dépression, pendant laquelle n'avait fait que se renfermer sur elle-même. Jongler entre les deux mondes était devenu une seconde nature. Ses quelques amis s'étaient habitués à l'entendre accidentellement jurer par Merlin ou à la surprendre faire des références à des gens dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. On la tenait pour une excentrique, et elle s'en accommodait.

- Roxane ? S'inquiéta Louis, un peu surpris de son manque de réaction.

Celle-ci revint à la réalité et plissa les lèvres dans une moue pleine d'excuse.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, c'est vraiment génial ! Fit-elle gentiment.

Son cousin préféré ne sembla pas s'offusquer de ses airs distraits et le visage masculin sublimé par ses origines vélanes disparût en même temps que les flammes. Il devait avoir une foule d'autres membres de la famille à prévenir : ils étaient tellement nombreux...

Roxane se couvrit la bouche de la main pour étouffer un bâillement, puis traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Grande, elle donnait sur la rue anglaise - côté moldu, comme disait sa famille. Quoiqu'elle ne voyait plus cela du même œil depuis bien longtemps. Pour elle, la vie était inversée, le côté moldu était son monde, et la passerelle du chaudron baveur était comme un enfer : la porte vers un lieu merveilleux dans lequel elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place.

Roxane tourna la tête vers la pile de livre à moitié renversée qui trônait sur la table basse en étouffant un rire amer. Elle était à peu près sûre que personne en Grande-Bretagne ne lisait plus de fantastique qu'elle. Louis lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi elle aimait se plonger dans des histoires qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu et n'auraient jamais lieu, quand elle avait un univers magique à portée de main, bien réel. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'elle préférait rêver d'illusions, plutôt que de ressentir sans cesse l'atroce souffrance de ne pouvoir goûter ce qui existait bel et bien. Au moins, dans les livres, elle pouvait vivre l'aventure, même si ce n'était que dans son imagination.

Sans plus de regard en arrière, elle s'abîma dans l'observation des passants. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce que tous feraient, s'ils savaient que la magie en laquelle ils ne croyaient pas, mais qu'ils espéraient tant être réelle, pouvait devenir plus qu'un roman au coin d'une table de nuit. Roxane se mordit la lèvre de frustration lorsque la réponse s'imposa naturellement à son esprit.

Ce serait cruel. Aussi douloureux qu'un supplice infernal.

La jeune fille se détourna de la vue de ces gens qui riaient, en bas, et avala difficilement sa salive. Serait-ce de la prétention ou du bon sens de se comparer à Tantale ? Pouvoir voir l'eau et les fruits, sans jamais pouvoir les toucher... voir, sentir la magie, et ne pouvoir l'effleurer ?

Chassant ses pensées sombres, la jeune Weasley secoua la tête avant de décider d'aller se doucher. Poussant un profond soupir, elle rejoignit d'un pas rapide la porte blanche et en tourna la poignée. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol dallé de bleu et agrippa les bords du lavabo de porcelaine. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle portait un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules, et elle avait beau prétendre ne pas avoir besoin de soutien, peut-être qu'au fond, c'était ce qui lui serait nécessaire. Juste quelqu'un qui puisse partager sa continuelle souffrance, celle qu'elle gardait enfermée au fond d'elle, s'efforçant de faire toujours bonne figure.

Le regard plongé dans celui de son reflet, elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de glisser le long de ses joues. Elle qui croyait avoir un jour fait le deuil de sa déficience génétique faisait une douloureuse découverte : cela n'avait pas été le cas_. _A croire qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais des trois longues années de dépression dans lesquelles l'avait plongée la nouvelle.

Presque rageusement, la jeune femme métisse retira tous ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche.

Le jet d'eau glacée qui se déversa sur elle et qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise eut au moins pour mérite de lui faire oublier ses idées noires.

...

- Bonjour grand-père ! S'exclama Roxane en passant la porte du Terrier.

La visite de Louis lui avait donné envie de rendre visite au membre de sa famille qu'elle préférait parmi tous les autres, peut-être parce que lui aussi la préférait parmi tous les autres - malgré ce qu'elle était. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait rapidement déduit que c'était sûrement pour ce qu'elle était qu'il l'affectionnait davantage, mais dans cet entourage où être cracmole était un handicap, Arthur Weasley avait incarné la bouffée d'air frais qui lui manquait et lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Normale presque.

- Roxane ! Répliqua avec un grand sourire l'homme de soixante-quinze ans qui la rejoignit dans l'entrée. Entre, entre, ma chérie.

Ils échangèrent une brève étreinte, et Arthur l'entraîna au salon en boitillant légèrement.

- Papi, intervint Roxane avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

La rougeur qui vint colorer les oreilles d'Arthur fut plus explicite que tous les grands discours.

- Ne le dis pas à Molly, mais je m'intéresse au fonctionnement du skateboard, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je manque encore de pratique, mais cet objet ne pourra pas me vaincre, si tu me dis que même des enfants peuvent l'utiliser ! Ajouta-t-il, déterminé.

Roxane réprima le rire qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres, trop respectueuse de la passion ingénue de son grand-père pour l'univers Moldu.

- Si tu veux, je t'expliquerais comment en faire, proposa-t-elle.

Le regard qu'il lui lança acheva de faire passer l'envie de rire, tant il noua son estomac d'émotion. Les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux d'Arthur valaient tous les trésors du monde. Car il était le seul à la dévisager ainsi dans cette famille.

Avec admiration.

- Comment va grand-mère ? Demanda-t-elle pour ne pas rougir à son tour.

- Comme d'habitude, tu la connais, fit-il amusé. Elle donne des cours à des petits sorciers en ce moment. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il est temps de passer le flambeau et de prendre une retraite bien méritée, maintenant que nous avons de quoi subvenir à nos besoins sans travailler, elle ne m'écoute pas, déplora-t-il dans un soupir.

Roxane hocha la tête, compréhensive, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil que son grand-père lui avait fait rejoindre. De là, on pouvait voir la célèbre horloge de la famille, agrandie magiquement, sans quoi il aurait été impossible d'y faire entrer toutes les aiguilles. Par habitude, son regard glissa sur sa propre aiguille, qui pointait "à la maison", puis sur celle de son père et de son frère, tous les deux "au travail", avant de fixer celle de Fred Weasley, arrêtée sur "repose en paix". Elle se sentit immédiatement envahie d'un sentiment de tristesse, trop consciente qu'elle était de la douleur entraînée par la mort de Fred. Toujours consciente de la douleur qu'avait entraînée la mort de Fred. Que ce soit aussi bien à Arthur et Molly qu'à Georges ou Angelina, ou même tout le reste de la famille. A moindre mesure, tous ses cousins portaient le deuil de Fred Weasley. Mais Fred - II - et elle étaient ceux qui en souffraient le plus.

D'ailleurs, Fred et elle avaient réagi différemment à ce poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Si Fred s'était naturellement senti obligé de combler le vide de l'absence de son homonyme décédé, Roxane, elle, réagissait à l'inverse. Elle voulait exister pour elle, et non pour la mémoire du désastre de cette guerre qu'elle n'avait pas vécue. A quoi bon se souvenir des morts s'ils finissaient par prendre plus d'importance que les vivants eux-même ?

Elle adorait son grand-frère et savait qu'il aimait les farces et attrapes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose d'autre, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fierté dans les yeux de Georges, chaque fois que son fils lui proposait une nouvelle idée de produit. Quelque part, elle était sûre que son père retrouvait son jumeau dans son fils aîné. Et elle trouvait cela malsain. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, elle qui n'était qu'une pauvre adolescente sans talents pour la magie ?

- Que vas-tu faire cet été ? Intervint Arthur, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se redonna très vite une contenance, tout à fait consciente qu'il avait attendu pour lui poser la question, afin de lui ménager un peu d'espace pour sa réflexion - on lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était un fait qu'on lui avait trop de fois répété. Arthur faisait toujours cela. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait mériter tant de gentillesse. Souvent, il était maladroit, mais son cœur était si pur et son affection si spontanée que l'ancien temps, celui de son enfance bénie par l'ignorance, ne lui semblait plus si loin et si révolu. Quand elle était avec Arthur, elle avait l'agréable impression de revenir à l'âge de huit ans, quand tout était encore normal et naturel.

- Je vais partir avec des amies, en France, pour fêter la fin de nos études et notre entrée à l'université, dit-elle. Après le mariage de Teddy et Victoire.

Elle se réjouissait d'ailleurs d'avance de ce voyage qui s'annonçait déjà agréable et reposant.

Ses parents n'avaient pas fait opposition à ce qu'elle parte seule, tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était plus en âge d'être maternée, et puis parce qu'elle vivait seule depuis la fin de sa dépression. Vivre en permanence dans un univers magique avait été diagnostiqué par la psychomage comme nuisible à son état psychique et comme élément aggravant sa condition déjà notoirement mauvaise. Georges et Angelina s'étaient donc chargés de lui trouver un appartement dans Londres, pas trop loin du chaudron baveur, mais pas non plus trop près, relié au réseau des cheminées, et magiquement agrandi.

Tous ses amis ignoraient ce fait, sans quoi trouver une explication au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux chez elle risquait de poser problème. Qu'elle dise ne pas vouloir les inviter chez elle parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas passait déjà mieux. Georges ou Angelina l'avaient parfois accompagnée dans son école, soucieux de lui apporter toute l'aide qu'ils étaient capables de lui offrir, mais le monde des moldus n'étaient définitivement pas fait pour eux. Comme le monde magique n'était pas fait pour ses amis moldus.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tenait la tour Eiffel ! S'illumina Arthur.

Roxane ne put retenir le gloussement qui l'agita un instant.

- Il faut que je te montre ma nouvelle amélioration ! S'éclaira alors de nouveau le vieil homme.

Il bondit presque sur ses pieds, et toute douleur oubliée, trottina vers le garage tant détesté par Molly.

Amusée, Roxane le suivit, impatiente de découvrir sa nouvelle invention.

...

- Roxie, dépêche-toi, on tu vas louper l'embarquement ! Trépigna Jeane au téléphone. Je te signale que l'avion n'attend pas !

Roxane raccrocha après avoir marmonné un "oui, oui, j'arrive" empressé et attrapa son sac à la volée. Elle dévala les marches de son immeuble et courut à la station de South Kensington. En s'engouffrant dans le Tube, elle maudit au moins mille fois les réveils qui malgré toutes les fonctions dont ils étaient dotés, continuaient de toujours cesser de marcher le matin, quand on avait vraiment besoin d'eux. Elle s'engouffra dans la rame qui crissa devant elle et s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux courts en bataille et de larges cernes sous les yeux la narguèrent tandis qu'elle regardait son reflet dans la vitre du métro. Tentant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, elle faillit manquer son arrêt et descendit en catastrophe. Elle récupéra au plus vite la Victoria Line et, enfin, pu s'asseoir jusqu'à Heatrow.

Pour la fin de l'année, son lycée organisait un petit voyage d'une semaine à New York. Pour Roxane, ce serait l'occasion d'aller voir le fameux Musée de l'Informatique qui avait ouvert à New York, il y a de cela trois ans. Quoique c'était plus le fait que le dernier modèle d'ordinateur en vente soit proposé en libre démonstration à la fin de la visite qui l'intéressait que l'histoire des cartes mères, « de leur création à nos jours ».

Cette pensée la fit sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard outré de la vieille femme assise en face d'elle - sûrement persuadée que la jeune fille se moquait d'elle. Après un timide air désolé, Roxane se désintéressa du sort de la femme âgée pour se reconcentrer sur les stations qui défilaient.

Elle descendit à Heathrow et se mit en quête du point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle fut accueillie par des cris - variant entre des "enfin !" soulagés à des "mais où vous croyez-vous, mademoiselle Weasley" piaillés par une voix criarde.

Elle rejoignit Jeane, une grande et filiforme blonde aux yeux bleus, aux origines moitié-françaises, moitié-anglaises. A côté d'elle, plus replète, quoique tout aussi grande, Rachel, une brune aux grands yeux marrons la fixait d'un air exaspéré.

- Il faudra qu'un jour, je t'explique comment faire marcher un réveil, fit Rachel, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

Roxane tenta sa moue d'excuse habituelle qui tira un soupir à ses deux amies.

- En rang ! En rang ! Vitupéra leur professeur, qui cachait très mal le stress que lui inspirait cette excursion à l'étranger.

Roxane suivit le mouvement, et, après avoir laissé son sac de voyage aux bons soins des employés de l'aéroport, embarqua à bord de l'avion pour New York - Jeane et Rachel gloussant derrière elle.

...

Le voyage fut long, mais ce fut l'un de ces moments incroyable où elle était capable d'oublier magie, passé et amertume : les nuages, le ciel bleu et clair, tout respirait tant la candeur des rêves qu'il lui semblait retomber en enfance. En posant le pied hors de l'avion, elle se demanda un instant comme tout pouvait changer autant, en si peu de temps, de façon aussi dramatique. Puis Jeane avait poussé un cri de joie et elle avait décidé d'immédiatement arrêter de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Aurait-elle dû choisir entre deux univers, elle aurait choisi le monde Moldu parce qu'au moins, elle pouvait y rire sans retenue.

Le groupe se hâta vers l'hôtel, dans un troupeau désorganisé que le professeur, avec ses petits piaillements ne réussit pas à ordonner.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le Hall, on les rassembla et leur attribua des chambres dans lesquelles ils se précipitèrent comme des gamins. Jeane, Rachel, et Roxane s'installèrent dans la leur, sans même retirer leurs vêtements des valises – « À quoi bon ? avait dit Rachel. De toute façon on part dans moins d'une semaine, autant tout laisser dans le sac ! ». La proposition avait été jugée pleine de bon sens et donc acceptée à l'unanimité. Un jeu de carte et beaucoup de rires plus tard, les jeunes filles s'étaient rendues au rassemblement de la classe.

Roxane se sentait envahie d'un optimisme que seuls ces moments simples pouvaient lui offrir.

- Nous irons demain au Musée de l'Informatique, pour aujourd'hui, temps libre, énonça Miss Case. Allez visiter les environs, prendre vos repères. Après demain, activités sportives : patinoire – avec patinage et hockey au programme. Jeudi, nous irons au Jardin Botanique, et au Musée de la ville de New York. Vendredi nous ferons des Musées d'art. Samedi, shopping et temps libre. Quant à dimanche, rangement et retour. Ça vous convient ?

Tous répondirent un grand oui, puis se séparèrent. Jeane, Rachel et Roxane rejoignirent les garçons qui leur faisaient signe un peu plus loin.

Jesse et Connor étaient anglais. Leur peau à la limite du translucide, et leurs cheveux noirs comme les plumes des corbeaux les faisait passer pour les frères qu'ils n'étaient pas. En dehors de ces caractéristiques, ils étaient on ne peut plus différents, tant physiquement que de caractère. Jesse, plus élancé que Connor, n'avait pas la rondeur aimable de celui-ci, mais beaucoup plus d'assurance et une tendance assez prononcée à la vantardise. Connor en revanche, était un véritable agneau, un nounours, qui compensait son manque de beauté par sa gentillesse. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de mettre le grappin sur l'une des plus jolies filles du lycée, à savoir Jeane - que Roxane enviait pour son naturel pétillant. Celle-ci se blottit d'ailleurs très rapidement entre les bras rassurant de Connor et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Roxane détourna le regard par politesse. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se départir du sentiment d'être une voyeuse dans ces moments-là. Elle les enviait : elle n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un – enfin, si, Louis, mais ça ne comptait pas : ils avaient cinq ans, et ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais c'était le genre de chose qu'elle tenait à effacer de sa mémoire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda joyeusement Rachel.

…

New York était verticale. C'était ce qu'aurait dit Roxane à n'importe qui lui demandant de décrire la ville. On était parmi les hauts buildings à milles lieues des rues de Londres. Il y avait une sorte de modernité propre à New York que Londres n'égalait qu'en tradition.

- Plus tard, je viens vivre ici, annonça Jesse avec un grand sourire.

- Le rêve, américain, c'est _has been_ Jessie, le taquina Connor.

- Tu veux que je rêve de quoi ? Je veux devenir trader, c'est ici que ça se passe.

- Mouais, à mon avis demain, c'est en Chine et après-demain, c'est en Corée du Sud que tu la trouveras ta bourse, prophétisa Rachel d'un air songeur. La Corée l'aurait déjà s'il y avait plus de monde et si ça n'était pas qu'une île. Avec leur extension sur mer… Ils vont nous bâtir un nouveau continent.

- Waah les gens, on est en va-can-ces. C'est quoi ce débat politico-économique à l'internationale ? Les tempéra Jeane. Moi je propose qu'on parle plutôt du nouveau film de…

- Les jeunes, tous en rang ! Les interpella Miss Case.

Roxane, qui n'avait écouté la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, leva les yeux, puis laissa s'épanouir un immense sourire sur son visage. Le Musée de l'Informatique. Elle y était. Elle allait pouvoir toucher l'ordinateur le plus avancé de tous les temps. Elle allait pouvoir admirer la science des hologrammes qui avait enfin fait de la fiction une réalité. La toucher.

Elle en aurait presque sauté de joie.

…

La visite excita Roxane comme une gamine. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à son grand-père et songer à quel point il aurait aimé venir ici. Un jour, elle lui offrirait le voyage, quand elle aurait assez d'argent. Il s'évanouirait de bonheur.

- Regardez-là, c'est Noël en été, s'amusa Jesse.

Ses amis la regardèrent papillonner d'un écriteau à un autre en commentant le spectacle avec une ironie indulgente. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment se moquer d'une Roxane joyeuse, tant l'évènement était rare. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu le droit aux détails, ils savaient qu'elle était passée par une lourde et longue phase de dépression. Le sujet n'avait jamais été vraiment abordé, et plus ou moins traité comme un tabou, mais c'était une histoire qui avait fait les choux gras des rumeurs pendant de nombreux mois. Lorsqu'on arrivait à l'école pour la première fois à quatorze ans, et qu'on était aussi bizarre qu'avait pu l'être Roxane, il était difficile de passer inaperçue. Oh, Roxane était toujours profondément bizarre, mais elle parvenait mieux à le cacher. Aucun de ses amis n'était dupe, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils l'appréciaient, même s'ils sentaient confusément qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais accéder complètement à elle. Roxane était décalée, silencieuse, renfermée. Drapée dans son mystère.

…

Roxane tendit la main vers une des vitrines quand un flash la fit s'immobiliser de tout son long. Elle se tourna vers celui qui venait de la prendre en photo. A moitié caché par un appareil plus qu'étrange, complètement rétro, un garçon dirigeait son objectif droit sur elle. Un nouveau flash l'éblouit.

Agacée, elle se dirigea vers l'inconnu pour lui faire un discours bien senti sur le droit à l'image.

- Euh, s'avança-t-elle, désolée, mais euh, vous pourriez ne pas prendre de photos de moi ? Bredouilla-t-elle d'une façon bien moins convaincante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en esprit.

Son interlocuteur fit doucement descendre son appareil et la dévisagea d'un air étonné.

- Pardon ?

- Je, vous me photographiez, expliqua Roxane, plus si certaine.

Il jeta un œil inquiet à sa photo qu'il rangea avec précipitation dans sa poche.

C'est alors que Roxane mit le doigt sur ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise depuis le début dans toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas un appareil photo classique. Ce n'était pas même un appareil photo moldu. C'était un polaroïd sorcier. Celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle était un sorcier.

Roxane se sentit brusquement nauséeuse. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, puis se rapprocha du garçon qui ne recula pas tant elle le prenait au dépourvu.

- Ca va pas de sortir ça ici ? Le réprimanda-t-elle. Et si un moldu remarque que les photos qui sortent de l'appareil bougent ?

Et si ses amis remarquaient que les photos bougeaient ?

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre. Il se rapprocha à son tour et chuchota :

- Tu es une sorcière toi aussi ? S'enquit-il doucement.

- Pas… p-pas vraiment, déglutit Roxane.

Sa psychomage lui avait expliqué que parler de sa condition de Cracmole ne devait pas être une peur, que ça n'avait rien de honteux, même s'il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour y arriver. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait arrêté la thérapie, mais cela lui venait toujours aussi difficilement de ne serait-ce qu'avouer qu'elle n'était pas sorcière.

- Je suis en voyage scolaire, continua-t-elle très rapidement.

Et il fallait croire que la panique la poussait toujours autant à dire des choses stupides.

- Peu importe, balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Plus personne n'utilise de polaroid depuis des années.

- Personne ne fera attenti… bon d'accord, consentit le garçon en croisant son regard noir.

Il rangea l'appareil dans son sac. Soulagée, Roxane fut soudainement prise de l'envie de partir. D'urgence. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec les sorciers. Mais elle n'avait surtout jamais mêlé sa vie moldue et sa vie sorcière. Jamais. Et la simple idée de les savoir si près fit son estomac se tordre d'angoisse.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, se retenant à grande peine de courir aux toilettes les plus proches pour vomir, mais l'inconnu la retint par le bras.

- Attend, comment tu t'appelles ? Je suis tout seul ici, tu es la première – il jeta un regard aux environs et murmura – _sorcière_ que je croise. Moi c'est Aaron Crivey.

Roxane avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait horriblement mal. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans l'air.

- Je ne… je ne suis pas…, tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

- Roxane ! S'exclama la voix grave de Jesse. Ca va ?

Il s'approchait d'un air menaçant, croyant sûrement que l'inconnu lui cherchait des noises. Mais Roxane n'eut aucune conscience de ce qui se passa ensuite. Tout devint noir lorsqu'elle s'évanouit.

…

- Je vous jure que je ne suis pas un pervers ! S'exclamait une voix à grand renforts de cris.

- C'est pour ça que Roxane était terrifiée, et s'est évanouie, commenta-t-on avec acidité.

- Attendez qu'elle se réveille. Elle vous dira elle-même ce qu'il en est, statua l'accusé.

Il y eut un silence.

- Elle a bougé, non ?

- Appelle le médecin et Miss Case.

Il y eut des bruits de pas, qui résonnèrent dans la tête de Roxane. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

- Roxane ? Roxane ! Tu nous as fait peur !

Elle aurait voulu qu'ils cessent de hurler.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir mal à la tête, baissez d'un ton, leur conseilla l'inconnu.

Roxane imagina bien les regards noirs qu'il reçut en réponse de ses amis en silence. A cette pensée, les souvenirs lui revinrent comme un flot ininterrompu d'images. L'envie de vomir la reprit à la gorge.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle rouvrit les yeux. Rachel était penchée au-dessus d'elle, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

- Bien dormi ?

Quelqu'un frappa derrière le crâne de la jeune fille et la poussa hors de sa vue encore un peu trouble.

- Monsieur Chaning, où vous croyez-vous ? S'indigna Miss Case, exaspérée.

Le garçon s'abstint, dans un élan d'une sagesse insoupçonnée, de répondre. N'aurait-elle pas eu à lutter contre la nausée, et l'envie de retourner dans les délicieuse abysses de l'inconscience, Roxane aurait applaudi.

Le médecin examina rapidement la réaction de ses pupilles, ses réflexes, puis annonça que ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse assez brutale. Il sut à son regard qu'elle avait des antécédents, mais il dût lui demander pour obtenir confirmation. Il avait entre-temps fait sortir son auditoire, pour lui offrir plus d'intimité et un peu de calme – quoiqu'elle goûta plus à l'absence du dénommé Aaron qu'au silence salvateur pour son pauvre mal de crâne.

Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'y avait rien de catastrophique, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre ses vieux démons. La magie semblait décidée à la poursuivre jusque-là où elle avait été sûre de se trouver à l'abri. Comment, au beau milieu d'une foule moldue, et à proximité de ses amis, avait-elle pu se permettre de faire la morale à un sorcier complètement inconnu sur son irresponsabilité ?

Voyant que tout était en ordre, et acceptant de bonne grâce son excuse de l'agoraphobie, le médecin s'éclipsa, très vite remplacé de nouveau par Miss Case, ses amis, et la cause de tous ces problèmes.

Celui-ci coupa d'ailleurs court aux introductions.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait maintenant m'innocenter ? Pas que la réputation de pervers soit la pire que j'ai eu, mais bon…, grimaça-t-il.

Roxane, figée, se demandait si un son allait pouvoir sortir de sa gorge. La panique refluait légèrement, mais irrationnelle, elle continuait de compresser son estomac.

- Roxane ? L'interrogèrent ses amis du regard, en même temps que Miss Case le lui demandait à voix haute.

Roxane déglutit, mais rassembla son courage. Les mots de sa psychomage, comme une mélodie lancinante, jouaient à son oreille : « _Pour te calmer, essaye de penser à un grand espace. Tu es seule, au milieu de ce grand espace. Imagine les bruits de la nature, de l'eau qui coule, des oiseaux qui chantent. Ou un endroit, où tu serais à ton aise, en paix._ ».

Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'imaginer dans la forêt, près d'une source, baignée de lumière. Le chant du rossignol résonnait vaguement, dans un souvenir, dans son esprit, ainsi que le bruit d'un petit ruisseau clair. Prendre son temps pour bien se représenter les reflets du soleil dans l'eau et polir les petits galets était la plus efficace des thérapies, comme les années et l'expérience le lui avaient prouvé.

- Non, ce n'est pas un pervers, parvint-elle à articuler sans trembler.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista Miss Case.

Elle ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête. Aaron Crivey s'illumina.

- Merci ! Enfin ! Je peux partir maintenant qu'on est sûr que je n'ai pas à aller à Azk… en prison ? Se rattrapa le garçon.

Roxane parvint sans trop de peine à juguler le pic de stress qui grimpa en elle lorsqu'il fourcha. Son teint était sûrement livide, ceci dit.

Aaron leur adressa un salut, reçut les excuses empressées de Miss Case et quitta la chambre d'hôpital.

- Par Merlin, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer…, marmonna-t-il, suffisamment audible pour que tous se tournent vers elle – excepté la non-initiée Miss Case.

Assurément, ils ne verraient là qu'une coïncidence amusante, mais la vérité que ce juron cachait envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Roxane.

Elle était vraiment soulagée qu'Aaron Crivey parte enfin. Elle espérait ne jamais le revoir. Vraiment.

…

- Roxane ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'accueillit sa mère dans un murmure empressé en la serrant dans ses bras.

Rapatriée plus tôt en Angleterre suite à son évanouissement, Roxane n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé, justement. Elle haïssait cette magie qui faisait d'elle une originale, maintenant même parmi ceux qui avaient réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait être normale. Elle haïssait sa mère de chuchoter. Elle la haïssait d'avoir mis un manteau vert qui ressemblait tellement à une cape. Elle haïssait les appareils photos. Elle haïssait Aaron l'inconnu. Elle se haïssait de n'être nulle part. De n'appartenir à aucun monde. Elle se haïssait de se haïr. Les mots de la psychomage avaient beau résonner dans son esprit « _Tu as une place, Roxane. Tu es unique, tu es toi. Tu ne te définis par la société à laquelle tu appartiens, mais par celle que tu es._ », ils ne la rassuraient pas. Pas cette fois. Elle réalisait bien que sa peur avait été complètement irrationnelle, que son secret n'aurait jamais été révélé, mais le sentiment guettait toujours dans l'ombre, traumatisant, prêt à bientôt envahir ses cauchemars.

Un jour, se promit-elle avec cynisme, tu redeviendras une fille équilibrée.

Roxane ne répondit donc pas à Angelina. Comme à son habitude, elle se renferma en elle-même, et s'extirpa de l'étreinte.

- Roxane, attend. Chérie, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que c'est grave ? S'inquiéta la grande femme à la peau d'ébène.

Roxane secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Juste…, commença-t-elle sans parvenir à se confier. Ce n'est rien.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ton père et ton frère sont coincés au magasin, mais ils voulaient qu'on passe les voir avant de rentrer. On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

- Quoi ? Que je sois toute seule pour affronter la magie ? Que je vous fasse honte ? S'emporta Roxane, qui le regretta aussitôt.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, soupira Angelina.

- Je sais, désolée.

Elles firent le chemin jusqu'au bus dans un silence tendu, puis sortirent à l'arrêt qui se trouvait juste devant le Chaudron Baveur. Roxane se demandait parfois comment elle pouvait voir l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, comment un sort Repousse-Moldu pouvait faire la différence entre elle et un moldu.

Angelina ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer devant elle. Roxane se sentait déjà agacée par cette attitude protectrice. Le pub était bondé. Personne ne prit la peine de se tourner vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes qui passèrent entre les tables jusqu'au mur de pierre. Angelina tapota les briques, qui s'effacèrent, et révélèrent le Chemin de Traverse. Cette vision enchantait probablement n'importe qui. Mais pas Roxane. Petite, elle préférait toujours cette entrée magique à un aller en poudre de cheminette, désormais, elle n'était qu'un élément de plus lui envoyant en plein visage qu'elle n'était qu'un échec. Elle était consciente qu'elle aurait pu devenir une aide à un apothicaire, ou dans un rayon peu dangereux de Fleury et Bott. Elle savait que si elle ne pouvait la pratiquer, elle pouvait au moins bénéficier de ses effets. C'était ce qu'on lui avait répété, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Elle leur avait ri au visage. Elle n'avait jamais connu Rusard, mais elle en avait entendu parler. Tous se moquaient, prenaient plaisir à le détester, à en parler comme d'un ennuyeux souvenir de jeunesse. Elle, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait sa douleur, sa rage, sa frustration. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était resté, imaginait comment il avait pu se sentir prisonnier, prisonnier de lui-même. Incapable de se détacher de la magie, mais incapable de l'accepter. Nettoyer et surveiller des enfants arrogants étalant partout un talent qu'il n'aurait jamais n'était sûrement pas l'enfer du point de vue de sa famille, mais pour Roxane, cela y ressemblait drôlement.

- On y est, lui indiqua sa mère lorsqu'elles parvinrent à la devanture du _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

Comme d'habitude, les rayons étaient remplis de curieux. Les habitués faisaient la queue à la caisse des commandes. Fred II rangeait les produits sur leurs étagères, son père s'occupait des démonstrations de faux chococanard, qui se dandinaient de façon exagérée à toute vitesse sous les éclats de rires des enfants.

Son regard se posa toutefois très vite sur les nouvelles arrivantes. Il leur adressa un immense sourire et leur fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière-boutique. Il les rejoignit très vite, accompagné de Fred.

- Coucou ma chérie. Comment tu te sens ? La salua son père en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bien, bien, répéta Roxane en s'écartant timidement.

- C'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu attires l'attention, intervint son frère, un immense sourire débile sur le visage.

Pourtant, ce fut ce qui détendit enfin Roxane.

- Il faut bien te faire redescendre sur terre, Freddie, en le remerciant d'un regard tacite.

Ils avaient toujours su se comprendre. A défaut de vivre dans le même monde, à défaut d'être aussi proches qu'ils auraient pu l'être, Fred était la seule personne de sa famille, excepté son grand père, avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise, avec qui elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer : celui de la fille heureuse, pour qu'on ne la renvoie pas en thérapie ou qu'on ne la remette pas sous sortilège antidépressif.

Enveloppée dans le cocon familial, Roxane oublia pour un moment sa colère. Oublia la peur latente qui sommeillait en elle depuis l'avant-veilleet se laissa cajoler. Elle raconta son séjour, embellit l'ensemble et effaça l'incident Aaron Crivey.

Son père, sa mère et son frère se relayaient pendant son récit dans le magasin, en laissant toujours un pour l'écouter déballer ses remarques insipides. Roxane ne se sentait pas mal dans ces moments, elle aurait dû, elle le savait, mais elle appréciait qu'on lui sacrifie tout. Plus tard, elle se dirait que la raison était son handicap, sur le moment, elle avait simplement l'impression qu'on l'aimait suffisamment pour s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait, quand bien même ses propos puissent être sans intérêt. « _Profites de l'instant, arrêtes de réfléchir, Roxane. Tu réfléchis trop,_ lui avait un jour dis sa psychomage, exaspérée par ses pleurnicheries. »

Alors elle profitait, et au diable les discours sur l'égoïsme.

…

La fin de l'année arriva au galop et les beaux jours avec elle. A Londres, la chaleur ne venait pas en été, mais en mai. Les londoniens s'étendaient sur des serviettes, dans la douce fraîcheur, et se laissaient rôtir au soleil sous les regards hallucinés des touristes emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Roxane, accompagnée de Rachel et Jeane, avait profité de son après-midi de libre pour aller bronzer.

- Mais pourquoi _Jeane_ ? Débattaient les adolescentes.

- Parce que c'est à la fois anglais et français. Jean, et Jeanne, un seul n, et un seul e, synthétisa la jeune fille aux origines métissées. Et toi ? Pourquoi _Rachel_ ?

- Parce que c'était Sarah ou Rachel, et que Sarah était le nom d'une des ex de mon père. Et toi, Roxane ?

- Je suppose que tous les prénoms de parents décédés avaient déjà été distribués, philosopha-t-elle.

- C'est bizarre quand même cette tradition dans ta famille, grimaça Rachel.

- A qui le dis-tu. Mon frère… mon frère doit se sentir mal en permanence. Le jumeau de mon père ! Ils l'ont quand même nommé comme mon oncle, l'ex de ma mère. Des fois, je me pose des questions sur mes parents. A sa place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Porter le nom d'un absent, c'est rappeler sans cesse qu'il est absent. C'est comme s'ils l'avaient fait pour s'assurer de ne pas l'oublier. Sans penser à Fred.

Rachel et Jeane la fixaient, l'air compatissant. Une compassion sans une once de pitié, et Roxane les aima pour cela.

- Bref. Parlons de choses réjouissantes plutôt, s'exclama Roxane. Qui est le mec le plus mignon dans ce parc ?

Ses deux amies gloussèrent, avant de se mettre en chasse du plus beau spécimen, bien que Jeane ne cesse de répéter qu'aucun n'arriverait jamais au rang de Connor.

Un blond, trois roux et cinq bruns passèrent sous leur radar quand Jeane poussa un petit cri surpris en désignant un des passants.

- C'est pas ce mec d'Amérique ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Parfois, les coïncidences devraient faire preuve de retenue, songea-t-elle. Vraiment. Trop de coïncidences tuaient les coïncidences.

Un regard lui suffit à confirmer ses pires craintes. C'était bien le « mec d'Amérique ». Son visage avait suffisamment hanté ses cauchemars, se déformant, criant à son statut de Cracmole, révélant d'au moins vingt-sept manières différentes le monde magique aux moldus, pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

- Tu es sûre ? Tenta-t-elle avec un apparent détachement.

- Dites, on va lui parler ? Lança Rachel.

Roxane se demanda _pourquoi_ Rachel était son amie. Lorsque Jeane se leva, elle en vint à se demander _si_ elles étaient vraiment ses amies. Il fallut bien qu'elle les suive, mais elle lutta contre le profond désir de fuir à l'inverse en priant pour qu'il ne les entende pas et continue sa route sans se préoccuper des trois filles qui se précipitaient à sa rencontre.

- Hey ! L'interpella Rachel.

Le garçon se retourna. Roxane étouffa un juron. Elle put voir sur son visage l'instant où il la reconnut. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il le retint et Roxane devina que c'était une bêtise. Un truc sur la magie, ou une réflexion désagréable.

- Tu es le pervers américain, plaisanta Jeane sans tact.

- En fait, je suis un anglais qui a vécu en France et qui renoue avec ses origines pour ses études, rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde à répondre dans ce genre de situation.

- Moi, c'est Jeane Kelly, se présenta la jeune fille.

- Rachel Jackson.

- Aaron Crivey. Et toi ? Fit-il en s'adressant à la dernière du groupe.

- Roxane Weasley, offrit-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

A la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage d'Aaron, Roxane en déduit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'inventer un nom de famille. « Weasley, comme… Weasley ? » lut-elle dans ses yeux. Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta lui parut être la meilleure des réponses.

- Sacré hasard ! S'extasia Jeane.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, renchérit Crivey en fixant Roxane avec insistance.

Les deux amies de Roxane, bien entendu, interprétèrent très mal le dit échange et après quelques banalités, trouvèrent le moyen de s'éclipser sous le regard impuissant de Roxane.

- Weasley ? S'étonna Aaron sans préambule. Comme…

- Oui, oui.

- De quelle…. Euh… branche ?

Roxane ne put réprimer le sourire qui lui vint.

- Je suis la fille de Georges Weasley, révéla-t-elle finalement – après un petit silence pour faire bonne mesure.

- Cool ! J'adore ses farces et attrapes ! C'est un véritable génie qui m'a sauvée de l'ennui d'une vie monotone d'étudiant en règle pendant mes études ! Et tu ne connais pas mon père ?

Ce fut au tour de Roxane d'être surprise.

- Je devrais ?

- Dennis Crivey ? C'est un ami de ta famille.

- Dennis Crivey… hum non, ça ne me dis rien. Mais je… je ne connais pas bien le monde – elle vérifia qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'était à portée - _magique_, avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vue aux rassemblements sorciers. J'aurais retenu un aussi joli visage, continua-t-il, flatteur.

Roxane hoqueta. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue dans cette discussion, c'était bien une tentative de flirt. Elle tenta de se recomposer.

- Je…

« _N'aie pas honte de qui tu es. Tu es unique, tu es toi. Tu ne te définis pas la société à laquelle tu appartiens, mais à celle que tu es._ » chantonna la voix de la psychomage à son oreille.

- Je suis une cracmole, articula-t-elle sans parvenir à y croire.

Elle ferma les yeux. Incapable de voir la déception dans le visage du plus tout à fait inconnu qui était devant elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu as paniqué ?

Roxane ouvrit les yeux. A dix mille lieues de la pitié, de la curiosité était tout ce que reflétait le visage d'Aaron. Saisie par une émotion sans nom, elle fut incapable de répondre.

- Roxane ?

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était désolé. Il ne l'avait pas traitée comme une moins que rien. Il n'avait rien fait. Il avait juste enregistré l'information, et continué de lui parler avec franchise… comme s'il elle était _normale_. Roxane ne comprenait pas. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela. Sauf peut-être sa psychomage, mais elle était payée pour cela. Pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas en pitié ? Ils la prenaient tous en pitié ! Peu de monde savait qu'elle était cracmole, en dehors de sa famille, certes, mais chacun de ceux qui le savaient l'avait traitée en pestiférée. Comment pouvait-il balayer d'une seule remarque, avec son attitude, des années de mal-être. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si son état n'était rien ?

Roxane sentit la nausée revenir. Elle ne s'excusa pas. Elle mit à courir. S'enfuit. De quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Quoique quelque part, une petite voix lui dit que ce n'était sûrement pas d'Aaron et sa curiosité ingénue, mais bien d'elle-même.

...


	3. Chapter 2

**La Colère du Sang**

**Chapitre 2**  
Roxane W./ Louis W./ Fred II W./ Molly II W./ Lucy W./ Rose W./ OCs  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Family

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci ... et bien comme d'hab hein =) _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

**Le Mariage**

* * *

C'était étrange.

Elle réalisait soudain combien il lui avait été facile de se fabriquer des excuses durant toutes ces années. Facile, tellement facile de rejeter la faute de tout son mal-être, de toutes ses fautes, ses défauts, celles des autres, de sa famille, sur son handicap.

Elle n'avait pu continuer de rester en face d'Aaron, parce qu'il l'empêchait d'être elle-même. Il l'empêchait de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il l'empêchait de se haïr. Il l'empêchait de fuir la vérité.

Elle était une cracmole. Elle était Roxane.

Il fallait qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Pourquoi, soudainement, toute cette mascarade lui paraissait insupportable lui échappait. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Peut-être parce que cette existence faite de rejets et de marginalisme ne lui convenait plus. Peut-être parce que son frère méritait une sœur, ses parents, une fille qui ne les haïsse pas. Peut-être parce que Rachel et Jeane méritaient une amie honnête avec elle, sincère, spontanée. Peut-être parce qu'Aaron était le premier à briser le tabou sans honte, sans avoir l'air de briser un tabou.

Allongée en position fœtale sur son lit, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, Roxane se demanda si elle pourrait changer un jour. Si elle pourrait renoncer à sa fierté, atténuer ses habitudes froides et distantes, si elle pourrait affronter la pitié de certains regards, le mépris dans d'autres. Et si, plus important, elle saurait faire avec ceux qui l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était.

La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Aaron, se promit-elle, car il y en aurait une, elle ne fuirait pas. Elle le regarderait droit dans les yeux, et elle lui dirait que oui, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait paniqué. Parce qu'elle était bête, fragile, et qu'elle avait trop peur de vivre sa vie, et qu'il était plus facile de se cacher derrière son handicap facile. Ou bien elle lui dirait simplement bonjour, ce qui serait déjà un grand pas.

…

- Roxane chérie, tu veux bien me passer le sel ? Demanda Georges.

Roxane le lui tendit d'un geste distrait.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie papa ? Tu pourrais…, murmura-t-elle presque dans un souffle inaudible.

Mais toute la table entendit. Roxane garda la tête résolument baissée, aussi ne vit-elle pas les regards hallucinés qu'Angelina, Georges et Fred échangèrent. Ils ne dirent rien toutefois.

- Vous… Crivey, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Osa Roxane en relevant timidement la tête.

Ils avaient beau tenter de le cacher, l'ébahissement de sa famille la fit se sentir honteuse. Georges toussota.

- Ahem, euh, oui, mais, euh, Roxie chérie, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça… euh, j'ai entendu leur nom, je ne … sais plus trop où, mentit-elle sans vraiment d'aplomb, et j'ai eu l'impression que je devais le connaître.

- Les Crivey étaient deux frères, souffla Angelina, un air triste sur le visage. Dennis est tombé dans le lac le jour de son arrivée, il a été rattrapé par le calmar géant… Vraiment maladroits.

- Vraiment agaçants tu veux dire ! Colin n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos partout, tout le temps, de tout le monde. Quand il a appris à en faire comme les sorciers – ils étaient nés-moldus – c'est carrément devenu invivable, expliqua Georges avec un sourire qui trahissait son affection pour l'importun.

- Il était fou de Harry, se souvint Angelina avec émotion. Quand on y pense, c'est à cause de ça qu'il a été pétrifié par le basilic.

- Mais aussi pour ça qu'il a été sauvé de la mort, renchérit Georges.

- Il est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, non ? Intervint Fred d'une voix douce.

Les mines d'Angelina et Georges se firent sombre.

- Oui. Ca a été très dur pour Dennis. Ils étaient comme les doigts de la main. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il est parti en France… non ?

- Oui, il s'était marié avec une française je crois. Une fille de Beauxbâtons rencontrée à un mariage de l'après-guerre. Ils ont eu deux fils, c'est ça ?

Roxane, sagement, resta coite sur le sujet.

- Yep ! S'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire. Je connais un peu William, on a jamais été très proche, mais on a toujours sympathisé. Mais il n'était pas à Gryffondor, son frère Aaron par contre…

Roxane réprima un frisson.

- Un mec très sympa. Il était plusieurs années en dessous de moi, se souvint son frère aîné. Je crois qu'il est dans l'année d'Albus, Rose et Molly. Il voulait absolument devenir le photographe officiel de l'équipe de Quidditch. Flint n'arrêtait pas de râler. Un gars persistant, je n'aurais jamais tenu contre Flint plus de dix minutes, je ne sais pas comment fait Chen…. Cette fille est une brute ! Bref. Je me demande s'il a fini par obtenir gain de cause. Il doit avoir à peu près ton âge Roxie, du coup.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en battant gracieusement des paupières.

Elle repoussa son assiette.

- J'ai fini, je peux sortir de table ?

- Euh, oui, chérie, mais…, tenta Georges.

- Merci !

Et Roxane quitta la salle à manger. Déboussolés, Georges, Angelina et Fred se fixèrent un instant, puis Fred haussa les épaules, et ils se remirent à dîner, avec l'étrange envie de sourire.

...

- Louis !

- Cousine ! S'exclama le garçon en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans invitation.

- Que me vaut ce bon plaisir, mon cher cousin ?

- Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue, chère cousine. Mes fonctions me retenaient dans l'illustre établissement de Poudlard et m'empêchaient de venir vous délivrer de votre tour d'argent.

Roxane lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Haha. Laisse-moi geeker en paix, je te prie.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te retirer ton plaisir, se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Louis se laissa tomber dans le sofa. Il se pencha pour attraper un des multiples livres sur la table basse.

- Il faudrait un jour que tu ranges tout ça, dans une bibliothèque par exemple.

- Tu veux un truc à boire ?

- Pourquoi pas un Ice tea. J'en ai jamais à la maison. A croire que mes parents refusent de boire autre chose que du jus de citrouille.

- Faudrait pas décevoir les petits moldus qui lisent les histoires de sorcières et de magie. Ils feraient beaucoup moins de cauchemars si on leur disait que les sorciers se rassemblent pour un mariage autour de verres d'Ice tea, rit-elle.

Louis la dévisagea bizarrement.

- Roxane, tu viens bien de blaguer sur la magie ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne ? Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer avant de vite se retirer dans la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas facile de changer. Mais elle était déterminée à cesser d'être un poids pour ses proches, et un poids pour elle-même. Chaque jour, le visage d'Aaron, comme un fantôme, se matérialisait devant elle, curieux. Chaque jour, il lui rappelait cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même et qu'elle comptait bien tenir.

- Au fait, tes affaires sont prêtes ? Lui cria Louis du salon.

- Oui, répondit-elle en ouvrant le frigidaire. On part demain, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire ça d'un coup de baguette.

- Ma sœur a le chic pour les soirées extravagantes… je me demande ce que va bien pouvoir donner son mariage. Pas trop flippée de te retrouver avec toute la famille ? Et je ne sais pas combien d'invités inconnus ? S'enquit Louis, qui avait dû se lever puisqu'il était maintenant appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non, dit Roxane.

Il y eut un silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de l'Ice tea coulant du goulot jusque dans les verres.

- Ca va Roxane ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Changée. En bien, hein. Mais changée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Roxane referma la bouteille.

- J'ai réalisé que j'étais une Cramole, finit-elle par avouer.

…

- Ca va aller Roxane ?

- Oui, oui. Vous allez me demander ça toutes les deux minutes ? S'exaspéra la jeune fille.

- Excuses-nous, mais on est un peu… surpris, par… par tout ça ! Tu as toujours refusé de prendre la poudre de cheminette depuis que…

- Oh tu peux le dire maman. Depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais une Cracmole.

Ses parents et son frère la dévisagèrent comme si une troisième main venait de lui pousser sur le visage.

Face au mutisme halluciné de sa famille, Roxane pénétra dans l'âtre et jeta la poudre.

- Chaumière aux coquillages ! Articula-t-elle avec force, en essayant de ne pas tousser la cendre qu'elle avait malencontreusement avalée.

…

- Et voilà ta chambre, Roxane, présenta Louis dans un grand geste.

- Ta mère s'est encore améliorée avec les sortilèges d'agrandissements depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue !

- Et oui, on n'arrête pas le progrès, ironisa Louis. Bon, les filles sont dans le jardin, moi je retourne à mon rôle d'esclave de la future mariée. See ya !

Roxane pouffa discrètement, sentant que son cousin préféré était sur les nerfs. Le pauvre avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Victoire, Fleur, et Dominique dans la même pièce, en mode mariage, ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout pour le petit dernier de la famille.

Elle prit une goulée d'air, profita encore une seconde de la solitude à laquelle elle savait qu'elle pouvait dire adieu pour deux semaines – voir un mois même s'ils seraient ensuite en comité plus réduit. Puis elle se dirigea vers le jardin. La fratrie Potter était plongée dans un match de Quidditch contre la fratrie Granger-Weasley dont le petit ami de Molly seconde du nom, un certain Tom si Roxane avait tout suivi des dernières nouvelles, semblait être devenu un membre honoraire.

James et Albus fonctionnaient étonnamment peu en duo sur le sol, mais dans les airs, ils étaient une équipe redoutable à laquelle Lily semblait apporter un peu de fraîcheur. En face d'eux, Tom et Hugo semblaient dépassé par les ordres de Rose, qui, en joueuse aguerrie, n'arrêtait pas de les couvrir d'injures (« Bande d'incapables ! Hugo ! Arrête d'avaler les mouches ! Chiotte ! Le vif d'or ne va pas se retrouver dans ta main parce que tu lui fais les yeux doux ! Abruti ! Tom ! Si tu es nul, ne joue pas ! Mais transpirez bon sang de Merlin ! »). Le score était donc tout naturellement à 160 contre 20. Molly avait d'ailleurs l'air de trouver tout cela très drôle.

Roxane avait été très proche de Molly. Elles étaient tellement différentes, petites, tout en étant si semblables qu'elles n'avaient pu faire autrement que de devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Mais depuis sa rupture avec le monde sorcier lorsqu'elle n'avait jamais reçu la lettre de Poudlard, Roxane réalisa qu'elle s'était beaucoup éloignée et ne connaissait plus vraiment sa cousine âgée seulement d'une année de plus qu'elle. Elle savait que Molly avait posé beaucoup de problèmes à Poudlard en ayant pas mal de scandales avec des garçons, mais depuis qu'elle s'était mise avec Tom, assez récemment, elle s'était calmée.

Etant interdite de Quidditch – trop dangereux pour une cracmole, car les balais étaient mal calibrés pour les gens dépourvus de pouvoir magiques - et comme Lucy, la petite sœur de Molly, semblait perdue dans ses pensée, allongée sur un transat, elle décida de s'asseoir à côté de celle-dernière.

- Coucou, s'annonça Roxane en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- Oh, tu viens d'arriver ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu à un grand rassemblement familial… tu évites parce que… ?

- Oui, sourit Roxane en guise d'excuse.

- Et ton frère ?

- Comme il est majeur, ils ont dû lui refiler une quelconque tâche magique…

- J'y ai échappé à mon arrivée seulement grâce à Tom. Je crois que Teddy s'est laissé convaincre par Harry que jouer à six au Quidditch était mille fois mieux qu'à cinq… et comme Lucy refuse de monter sur un balai, et que livrer Tom en pâture tout seul à ces petits monstres était inhumain, je suppose que j'ai eu un passe-droit.

- Il est mignon, constata Roxane.

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! S'esclaffa Molly. Et pas que, continua-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. Et toi ? Dix-sept ans, non ? Pas de petit copain en vue ?

- Un peu compliqué. Je ne peux pas vraiment avoir d'histoire sérieuse avec un moldu… imagine la rencontre avec la famille. Ou lorsque je devrais lui raconter mes vacances : « J'ai fait du dégnomage, cet été, avec les cousins, tu sais, tu attrapes des gnomes – non pas des gnomes de jardins, de vrais gnomes, tout gris, peau épaisse... Et puis je les ai regardés jouer au Quidditch. Le Quidditch ? Oh c'est un jeu sorcier, en gros, tu voles sur un balai. Et toi, tes vacances ? »

Molly lui lança un regard compatissant.

- Et chez les sorciers ?

Roxane chassa l'image d'Aaron de son esprit.

- C'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'occasions d'en rencontrer dans un lycée moldu.

- C'est marrant, j'aurais cru que tu aurais deux fois plus de choix, avec ton… enfin tu vois.

- Tu peux le dire tu sais. Je suis une Cracmole. C'est ce que je suis. Et si les autres ont un problème avec ça…

- Mais c'est que tu as grandi Roxie, s'exclama Molly en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et soudain, ce fut comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants - Molly l'aînée à la fois confidente et protectrice, avec laquelle elle tentait de rivaliser en farces avec Fred et James, sous le regard blasé de Rose et Albus – qui avaient toujours joué les grands - Tu sais quoi ? On devrait faire un club. Cracmole, rousse, Weasley et fières de l'être ! Ajouta Molly, pétillante.

Molly avait toujours complexé sur ses cheveux orange, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison. Elle n'en était que plus lumineuse. Le bonheur lui allait à la perfection.

Tandis que la conversation dérivait, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, Roxane se sentit de mieux en mieux.

Peut-être qu'en s'acceptant enfin, elle allait doucement trouver sa place… ou plutôt retrouver sa place.

…

L'arrivée, le lendemain, des invités, laissa un souvenir flou à Roxane. Entre l'ambiance tendue, l'ambiance euphorique, et l'ambiance familiale que générait le mariage, le devoir de guider les invités à leurs places, saluer les rares personnes qu'elle connaissait, essuyer les regards de pitié ou hautains de ceux qui l'identifièrent et se souvinrent de sa condition, la journée fut pleine en émotions. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, ce fut lorsqu'une voix, à sa droite, tandis qu'elle laissait à son frère le bon soin d'accueillir le bon ami de ses parents, Olivier Dubois, sa femme Su Li, et leur fils, Chen – le meilleur ami de Fred – accompagné de Johanne Flint sa petite amie ; oui, ce qui la surprit le plus, ce fut lorsque cette voix annonça le nom de « Crivey ». Elle n'osa d'abord pas se tourner, mais il le fallut bien, puisque son père eut l'excellente idée de l'appeler pour les amener à leur place.

- Bonjour, suivez-moi, les invita-t-elle en refusant de les regarder.

- Roxane ? Hésita une voix qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

Elle soupira. Son père se tourna vers le groupe, tellement surpris qu'il délaissa sa tâche une seconde, et la jeune fille sût à son regard étonné qu'elle aurait le droit à une séance d'interrogatoire un peu plus tard.

Pour le moment, toutefois, elle se concentra sur ses interlocuteurs. Le premier, Dennis Crivey, lui évoqua immédiatement quelque chose. Elle se souvint enfin d'où elle l'avait vu : sur les photos de l'après-guerre. La Gazette avait fait d'innombrables hors-série à ce sujet, et les mythiques photos de l'AD – prises par Colin Crivey, elle pouvait revoir les caractères imprimés au bas de la photo – ne manquaient jamais de faire la couverture aux côté de photos de Harry. Sa femme, dont le nom lui échappait, ne lui dit en revanche rien. Aussi petite que son mari, les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, elle dégageait un charme certain, très moderne, assez étonnamment assorti au ventre bedonnant de Dennis Crivey. A côté d'eux, un peu plus âgé que Fred, le fils aîné Crivey, William, athlétique, bien que plutôt petit, les cheveux blonds, les yeux d'un chocolat sombre, devait en avoir fait tomber plus d'une. Enfin, sur le côté, la dévisageant avec son air éternellement curieux…

- Aaron, le salua-t-elle sobrement.

Elle prit cette fois-ci le temps de l'observer. Il devait être à peine plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux, aussi blonds que ceux son frère, étaient moins mis en valeur par sa peau plus claire. Ses yeux, encadrés de longs cils, lui donnaient un regard troublant. Plus maigrelet que son frère, il contrebalançait en dégageant une sorte d'aura captivante. Il semblait si facile à approcher, si gentil, si simple, si… curieux… Roxane se rappela de ce qu'elle devait faire et les entraîna dans son sillage.

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Dennis.

- On s'est croisés deux fois, résuma succinctement Aaron et Roxane le félicita mentalement : elle n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Où ça ? Renchérit son frère, amusé.

- Voilà vos places, les coupa Roxane en leur désignant leurs sièges. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois…

Et elle s'esquiva. Toutefois, il sembla qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait assez vite : Aaron la rattrapa par le poignet quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ah non, pas encore une fois ! S'offusqua-t-il. L'évanouissement, la fuite, je sais que je te fais de l'effet – il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit virer Roxane au rouge pivoine – mais j'aimerais bien qu'on ait une vraie discussion pour une fois, sourit-il. En plus, pas la peine de craindre que je fasse une bourde, il n'y a pas une oreille moldue dans les environs ! Renchérit-il.

Roxane soupira. Le garçon s'illumina immédiatement et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même dans un élan qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Convaincue ! Je l'ai convaincue, répéta-t-il en prenant à parti un parfait inconnu parmi les invités.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez Aaron et sa façon d'être tellement sincère et théâtral à la fois. Ce qui ne cessait de la surprendre toutefois, plus que son caractère, était cette proximité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux fois, peu de temps, et chaque fois s'était soldée par un échec retentissant. Pourtant, elle s'était immédiatement sentie très proche de lui, comme s'ils étaient faits pour se connaître.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'une fille s'évanouit à cause de moi quand même. Je suis flatté.

- C'était pas vraiment à cause de toi, tint à rectifier Roxane qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce flirt naturel et à savoir s'il était juste comme ça, ou… s'il était intéressé par elle.

- Et la fuite ?

Mieux valait éviter de se lancer dans de grands discours psychologiques. Roxane avait remarqué que cela avait tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise et à la faire passer pour une fille encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je me suis souvenue que j'avais quelque chose à faire de très urgent.

Aaron haussa un sourcil, clairement dubitatif. Il ne la croyait pas, elle le voyait bien, mais il laissa couler. Roxane, lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, bénit quiconque lui envoyait un message pour cet intermède salvateur.

- Oh ! C'est un modèle récent, non ? S'extasia Aaron devant l'objet.

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua Roxane en textotant à Rachel qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle passait de bonnes vacances, ou plutôt, passerait, dès que le mariage serait fini et enterré.

- Mordue de technologie, alors ?

Roxane releva la tête et sourit à Aaron.

- Complètement. Le monde magique passe complètement à côté. La technologie, c'est de la magie. Un autre genre de magie. Mais de la magie que tout le monde peut faire.

Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'étirer. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Lancez-là sur sa passion, et aux oubliettes timidité, mal-être et angoisses. L'informatique avait toujours été la meilleure thérapie d'entre toutes.

- Par exemple, ton appareil photo. Pourquoi prendre un polaroïd ? L'intérêt d'une photo… c'est de saisir l'instant. Pourquoi vouloir faire bouger les images ?

Aaron tourna la tête vers elle, l'air songeur.

- Je crois qu'une photo, sorcière ou moldue… reste un essai de capturer l'éternité. Une photo immobile, une photo en mouvement… cela ne reste que des images. Des ombres. Qu'on fixe pour toujours. Non ?

Roxane le fixa, sans répondre. Puis elle sourit.

- Je dois te laisser. On a besoin de moi pour les invités.

Et elle s'esquiva. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, une part d'elle aurait voulu rester.

…

Il y eut beaucoup de pleurs, d'applaudissements, Teddy et Victoire se promirent un amour éternel. Louis songea sûrement qu'il avait souffert pour pas grand-chose, et se sentait probablement comme le cuisinier qui passe des heures à mitonner son plat, qu'il voit dévoré en cinq minutes par ses invités. La cruelle ironie de l'effort qu'on ne récompense pas à sa juste valeur. Roxane, elle, étouffa un bâillement. Les cérémonies n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Elle ne s'était toutefois pas endormie, car ses pensées revenaient continuellement à Aaron. Le personnage l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle en venait à se poser des questions de plus en plus stupides, comme ce qu'il mangeait le matin, s'il aimait aller à la plage, ou s'il préférait la montagne… l'ironie était mordante.

Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir sur elle le regard interrogateur de son père, à qui elle ne se voyait vraiment pas expliquer qu'elle s'était évanouie en Amérique à cause d'Aaron. Elle n'aurait plus jamais un jour de paix. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une histoire à lui mettre sous la dent.

En attendant, elle choisit l'option qu'elle semblait le mieux maîtriser depuis quelques temps, à savoir : la fuite. Le buffet lui faisait de l'œil, elle se laissa séduire. S'il fallait reconnaître un don à sa grand-mère, c'était bien de savoir préparer des plats en quantité sans en réduire la qualité. Son frère, un peu plus loin, discutait avec Chen et Johane. William Crivey les rejoint, accompagné de Dominique, et bientôt Teddy et Victoire, rayonnants, vinrent compléter le cercle. Roxane les envia. Première génération des héritiers des héros de la guerre, ils s'étaient retrouvés en terrain conquis, Poudlard, nouant des amitiés à vie auxquelles elle ne pourrait jamais goûter. Roxane n'était pas dupe. Elle avait beau littéralement adorer ses amis, elle savait qu'un jour, leurs chemins se sépareraient ou divergeraient, plus probablement à cause de la magie, mais sûrement aussi parce que la vie était faite ainsi. Il semblait que les amitiés nouées à Poudlard survivaient mieux au temps…

- Roxie, tu m'empêches d'accéder à la tarte aux pommes de mamie, chérie.

Roxane tenta de disparaître ni vu ni connu, mais son père la connaissait comme s'il l'avait faite. Il l'avait faite.

- Explique-moi donc comment tu connais le fils Crivey avant de partir, la retint-il.

Roxane resta muette.

- Roxane, insista-t-il sans pouvoir réfréner son sourire.

- New York.

Roxane aurait voulu avoir un mur à sa portée pour se cogner la tête contre. Elle avait voulu dire Londres, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi la vérité était sortie à la place.

- New York ? S'étonna Georges.

Et bien sûr, il fallut qu'il s'approche suffisamment près de la vérité pour qu'elle ne puisse la réfuter.

- Quelque chose à voir avec… ?

- Roxane ! S'exclama Molly (II) – qu'elle remercia une bonne centaine de fois mentalement. On a besoin de toi avec les filles.

- On en reparlera plus tard, lui glissa son père avant qu'elle ne parvienne enfin à lui échapper.

Elle rejoignit Molly.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'une excuse pour t'enfuir, rit la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Je suppose que personne ne me cherche ?

- Nope.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à un petit groupe. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tom qui passa affectueusement son bras autour de sa taille. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa discussion passionnée avec Hugo.

- Mais Rose, tu comptes le leur annoncer quand ? Demanda Abus, déroutant légèrement Roxane.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

- Moins fort !

- Tout le monde est courant, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a qu'eux qui refusent de voir l'évidence.

- Oui, et bien j'aimerais encore en profiter pendant quelques temps. Sc- elle vérifia qu'aucune oreille indésirable n'était aux alentours – Scorpius, reprit-elle dans un murmure, et moi tenons à garder… _ça_ secret.

Roxane se sentit exclue. Quoique le nom sonna très rapidement la sonnette d'alarme.

- Scorpius Malefoy ? S'étouffa-t-elle.

- Chuuut ! Renchérit Rose.

- Tu… tu sors avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

Rose leva les bras au ciel et les abandonna.

- Sujet sensible en ce moment, l'excusa Hugo qui s'était désintéressé de Lucy face au désespoir de sa sœur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont pas mal sur les nerfs. Ils comptent l'annoncer à la fin de l'été. Ils se disputent tout le temps et… enfin.

- En même temps, elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait, trancha Albus, médiateur. Et Scorpius aussi. Ils s'en sortiront. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux.

Roxane n'insista pas. Elle préférait éviter de creuser le fossé. Fred ayant quitté Poudlard, et les autres évitant de lui parler de magie et surtout de Poudlard, elle n'avait que des échos des histoires de ses cousins et cousines. Celle de Rose était de loin la plus exotique. Roxane n'enviait pas sa place. Ron était un oncle vraiment génial, gentil, drôle, et un père qu'il ne lui déplairait pas d'avoir. Mais l'un de ses plus grands défauts était d'être un peu trop protecteur. Tomber amoureuse du fils Malefoy serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Rose aux yeux de Ron Weasley. Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

Il se tenait d'ailleurs dans son champ de vision, et Roxane comprit mieux l'angoisse de Rose. Harry, lui et Hermione trinquaient et riaient avec le naturel qu'elle leur avait toujours vu. Ce n'était jamais pareil lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois. Il y avait le sentiment d'une sorte d'évidence…

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Roxane sursauta.

- Relax, c'est moi, s'écarta aussitôt Aaron.

Tous fixèrent Roxane qui se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise.

- Aaron ! Le salua Albus.

- Albus, répondit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je fuis Jo', elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné d'avoir affiché une photo d'elle et Chen il y trois ans, rappela-t-il.

- Elle ne pardonne jamais, frissonna Albus.

Roxane s'amusait toujours d'entendre les gens parler de Johane Flint. Cela lui donnait toujours envie de la rencontrer : elle était la seule dont son frère parlait en tremblant.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Molly avec une étincelle de malice que Roxane lui en voulut de si mal cacher. D'où ?

Aaron et elle échangèrent un regard tacite avant de répondre de concert.

- New York, annonça Roxane.

- Londres, fit le garçon avec assurance.

Ou peut-être pas. Immédiatement, l'atmosphère se tendit.

- Oh, je croyais que…, hésita Aaron.

- C'était aussi ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai fourché avec mon père, alors…, expliqua Roxane avec une aisance dont elle ne comprit pas la source.

- New York ou Londres alors ? Renchérit Molly, que Roxane eut encore plus envie d'étrangler.

- New York, firent-ils cette fois d'une même voix.

Il y eut un silence. Jamais l'adolescente n'avait plus désiré disparaître.

- Comment ? Demanda Albus, face au mutisme de sa cousine et de son ami.

- Je te raconterais, éluda Aaron. Roxane, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Celle-ci, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus se sentir observée, accepta sans une hésitation. Elle avait senti ses angoisses revenir, et après avoir réussi à les juguler si bien depuis quelques semaines, elle avait la sensation d'avoir perdu l'habitude de la peur. Bizarrement, cette fois, se retrouver seule avec Aaron la calma. La voyant pâlir, il l'avait écartée de la foule jusque sur un coin de la plage froide inoccupé par les chapiteaux.

- Ça va ? Tu avais l'air de te sentir mal alors…

Elle acquiesça, et inspira plusieurs goulées d'airs.

- Merci.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de… euh…

Il sembla chercher un mot sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Oui, conclut-elle, décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

Après tout, il avait assisté au pire.

- Tu venais me parler ?

- Pas vraiment en fait. Enfin pour rien en particulier.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, une légère rougeur sur les joues que Roxane choisit de ne surtout pas interpréter.

- Je me demandais juste où… tu étais passée, bredouilla-t-il.

Roxane sentit qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais, encore une fois, elle préféra ne pas interpréter. A trop jouer aux devinettes, elle risquait de se brûler, et si une chose que son histoire lui avait enseigné à la manière forte était de ne pas trop imaginer et espérer au risque d'être blessée par le retour de balle.

- On ne se connaît pas tu sais, réalisa Roxane. Enfin… pas vraiment. On n'a jamais eu de vraie conversation. Ni de rencontre dans un lieu normal.

Aaron la dévisagea.

- Ni de rencontre normale, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. A moins que tu ne t'évanouisses à chaque fois que tu rencontres un mec qui te fasse de l'effet…

Roxane tenta vainement de garder son sérieux en le fusillant du regard, mais l'air jovial et fier de sa blague d'Aaron l'emporta. Roxane se mit alors à rire. A rire comme elle n'avait jamais ri. Libération, expiration, respiration, son rire brisa l'instant et brisa la réserve qu'il pouvait rester entre les deux jeunes gens. Aaron la joignit dans son hilarité absurde, incapable de résister à la joie communicative de Roxane. Elle en pleurait.

Plus loin, des paires d'yeux hallucinés se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes gens qu'on entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

…

Roxane se tenait toujours le ventre lorsqu'une heure plus tard, il fallut se placer à table pour le repas de la cérémonie. Aaron et elle ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards qui avaient tendance à relancer leur hystérie.

- Dis-moi, soeurette… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? L'intercepta Fred.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, biaisa-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

- Tu _souris_. Tu _parles_ aux gens, railla son frère. Excuse-moi de me poser des questions.

- Tu te poses des questions ? Et c'est de moi que tu t'inquiètes ?

- Tu fais des blagues Roxane ! S'émerveilla Fred sans relever. C'est le frère de William qui te fait cet effet ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Roxane se figea.

- Hein ? Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle peut-être un peu vite et un peu trop fort.

- Tu rougis !

- Tu rêves !

- Oh mon dieu. Ma petite sœur… est amoureuse. C'est trop mignon, s'extasia son frère en pinçant ses joues.

Roxane lui lança un regard noir que ses pommettes trop étirées par son frère décrédibilisaient complètement.

- Arrête-ça.

- Ça reste trop mimi.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Roxane.

- Si tu n'étais pas pivoine je te croirais peut-être, continua Fred sans paraître se lasser de la taquiner.

- Laisse-la tranquille Fred, intervint Molly.

- Si tu n'étais pas en train de rire, je croirais peut-être que tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, s'esclaffa celui-ci.

- Vous êtes des gamins, trancha Lucy.

Qu'elle intervienne eut pour mérite de suffisamment surprendre tout le monde pour qu'ils se taisent. L'avantage de la timidité, assurément. Roxane lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant et recommença à manger, en prenant garde à ne plus croiser le regard d'Aaron.

…

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, quand Roxane froissa ses draps pour la millième fois de la soirée. Le sommeil ne voulait pas la trouver. Il la fuyait, aussi sûrement que le visage plein d'incompréhension d'Aaron refusait de la quitter. Elle avait passé tout le repas à l'éviter, puis lorsqu'il avait fallu danser, elle s'était esquivée discrètement, comme elle avait toujours si bien su le faire. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas du comprendre le revirement de son attitude, mais avec les insinuations de son frère, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle était depuis le début attirée par Aaron. Il était vraiment mignon, et la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait parler la fascinait. Il était aux antipodes de son caractère, mais suffisamment sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle pour qu'ils puissent parfaitement se comprendre. Il la terrifiait pour cela, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Tout avait basculé lorsqu'il avait accepté ce qu'elle était sans sourciller, elle le comprenait maintenant qu'elle se repenchait sur les évènements.

Lui plaisait-elle ? Tout portait à le croire, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le penser. Ses phobies, son insécurité, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse y faire le tri ce soir-là. Il faudrait du temps.

Incapable de dormir, elle se leva, et essaya de quitter la chambre sans réveiller ses autres résidents. Elle descendit à pas de loup et se sentit d'humeur pour une petite balade sur la plage. Le ciel, dégagé, était piqueté d'étoiles. A peine visible parmi elles, la lune devait briller de son dernier croissant. Le sable, presque blanc sous la lumière, ne rivalisait pourtant pas un instant avec l'étendue d'eau qui reflétait le ciel. Face à la splendeur du paysage, Roxane s'assit dans le sable, pour mieux la contempler. Le flux, le reflux des vagues la calma.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxane sursauta.

- Oncle Harry ?

- Je n'arrivais pas non plus à dormir. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta-t-il avec tristesse. Il y a eu tellement de joie ici, que j'en oublierais presque…

Il se tut. Oreille attentive, Roxane resta silencieuse. La mer, insensible, continuait sans s'interrompre son régulier va-et-vient.

- Tu sais Roxane, je crois qu'on a tous sa place, quelque part. La mienne, je l'ai trouvée le jour où je suis arrivé à Poudlard… pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais dit, j'ai parfois souhaité que la magie ne me trouve jamais. La vie était dure, la vie était insupportable chez les Dursley, mais vivre tout ce que j'ai vécu, et le vivre si jeune… le placard sous l'escalier était peut-être sombre et grouillant d'araignées, mais il était mon coin sombre et grouillant d'araignées, mon univers, ma carapace. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne m'est arrivé que très rarement de souhaiter cela… rencontrer Ginny, rencontrer Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore, ton père, ta mère, Fred… sont les meilleurs choses qui me soient arrivées. Enfin… ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de convoiter ce que l'on n'a pas, chacun a sa place, et je pense que la vie finit toujours par la mettre sur notre chemin… et parfois plus discrètement que par l'intermédiaire d'un géant détruisant la porte d'une cabane sur l'océan et changeant ton cousin en cochon avec un parapluie rose, plaisanta-t-il.

Il étouffa une toux.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Roxane, reprit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, c'est que si tu ne peux pas faire de magie, c'est peut-être parce que tu n'aurais pas trouvé ta place dans ce monde… du moins pas comme il aurait fallu.

Roxane se laissait bercer par les paroles réconfortantes d'Harry.

- Peut-être que tu l'as déjà trouvée, peut-être que tu ne l'as juste pas encore réalisé… Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas tant de la trouver que de la créer…

Elle ne sut pas exactement quand elle bascula dans les ténèbres, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule sur la plage, recouverte d'une couverture. Une main secouait doucement son épaule.

- Roxane. Roxane… Réveille-toi.

La jeune fille grommela et voulut enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller, erreur monumentale qui la fit pousser un petit glapissement qui la tira des dernières affres du sommeil. La main sur son épaule glissa sur son dos, et l'aida à tousser le sable qu'elle venait de respirer.

- Ca va Roxane ?

- A-Aaron ? Cracha-t-elle de plus belle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai l'impression de toujours… désolé, s'excusa celui-ci.

- C'est pas grave, pas grave. Pwah, le sable au petit-dej', pas mon truc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la plage ?

- J'avais une discussion métaphysique avec Harry.

- Tellement fascinant que tu t'es endormie, c'est ça ? Ricana-t-il.

- C'est à peu près ça. Tu m'aides à me lever ?

Le garçon lui tendit la main et la remit sur ses pieds. Roxane épousseta ses vêtements en grognant après le sable qui la démangeait.

- Laisse-moi faire, s'avança Aaron qui tendit la main vers son cou.

Roxane eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Laisse-moi faire, insista Aaron avec un sourire rassurant.

L'adolescente le jaugea, puis le laissa poser sa main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts retirèrent doucement le sable légèrement humide collé sur sa peau. La chaleur de sa peau comme une brûlure sur la sienne, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux du garçon. Il était la cause de tous ses maux.

Il était aussi sa guérison.

Roxane se sentit légère. Elle ignorait quel avenir lui était réservé, ou si c'était à elle d'en décider le cours, mais soudain, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Infirme ou non, fragile ou non, tant qu'une personne la regarderait sans détourner les yeux, tant qu'une main se tendrait vers elle, elle se relèverait. Fini de se cacher dans l'ombre.

Fini de se noyer dans la colère… elle n'avait pas besoin de la magie, quand un simple regard pouvait embraser le sang qui dansait dans ses veines.

* * *

_Et voil__à __! J__'__esp__è__re que __ç__a vous a plu__…__ =)_

_Merci d__'__avoir lu__!_


End file.
